This invention relates to a burglar-alarm of reduced dimensions, and more particularly to improvement in the buzzer alarm which includes a buzzing circuit having electrically-energized coils actuating a vibrator without electrical contacts, and a magnet-actuated switching circuit. Despite its compact size, the alarm can produce buzzing sounds of high pressure and loud enough to scare off burglars.
There are known various buzzer alarms which can protect a house from burglary. A known buzzer alarm can provide loud sounds, but must be built with relatively increased dimensions. A buzzer alarm of reduced dimensions is also known, but it is practically useless because of its limited sound pressure. As noted above, an alarm which is capable of producing loud sounds must be built with relatively increased dimensions which limits the location in which it can be installed, and it is very easily discovered by burglars. This gives burglars opportunities of taking counter-measures or rendering the alarm inoperative or useless before they break in. The known alarm of reduced dimensions may be installed so as to be difficult to see, but it cannot provide sounds having a loudness which can scare off burglars.